In semiconductor technology, there is a need for LDMOS (Lateral double-Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor) and high voltage power devices on the same wafer. Therefore, there is a need for a method for forming the LDMOS and the high voltage power devices on the same wafer that requires fewer steps than in the prior art.